Forgotten Immortal Champion
by verner2
Summary: Harry was born for something great. What if it was for him to show them that there are still gods. I do not own harry potter. God and demon heir Harry. After DOM before half blood prince. I don't know when I will get back to this so anyone can adopt it.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Forgotten Immortal Champion **_

_**History has already been foretold but can always be changed. Changed by the slightest breeze, a different chose, a different path, a truth found, betrayals made, a god, a fathers chose, a past found. As you see many things are about to change for a little one. A little one's whose life can mean life or death for a fallen immortal, a medaling man whose mistakes still haunt him and a tricky spy. But who will win? Who will lose? Whose side shall he choose... light... dark... or a side all of his own? A side that might or even will even mean are end... the end of all gods, demons, and angels.**_

**Around Thirteen and a Half Years Earlier Hallows Eve, **

**Area Unknown,**

" Brother, sister, beloved shall we give him, this mortal, our descendent, the descendent of many other gods, demons, and angels our own blood while they give him theirs? Shall we give this child of our blood our gifts while they give him theirs. Will you agree with me to make him our champion or shall you fight me?" calmly almost without emotion a shadowy female figure, with clear violet eyes, that looked to be the one in charge out of the four of them.

"Sister you are right. I have seen his future without us all. And I am ashamed to say that a female red headed weasel will become his mate." dreamily said a shadowy male figure. His golden eyes holding and showing his sorrow.

"I think we should not interfere his fate is his own. He is mortal and most of all only a few days old! I will not have a mortal have any control over my power, let alone have it within their reach." gruffly said a second shadowy male figure. His red eyes showing years of anger and hatred.

" Brother you, know that you will agree in the end. For your 'beloved' will make you in the end. After all he is from both of yours decent. And you know that if you do not agree right away, you know will do it any ways . As well as she your 'beloved' will make you leave her chambers for a couple of centuries." manipulatively said a second shadowy female figure. Her brown eye shining with mischief.

" Beloved,?" worriedly and ancily asked the second male figure "would you?"

"But of course my love. He is of our decent and power. With him, with this younger child we shall once again be known. And he shall become ours, our child by the right of blood." calmly, proudly and powerfully they were told by the first female figure.

"s-s-s-sister/be-beloved/sister you do not mean-!"

"Of course I do sister, brother, and beloved. Our time has come. Our power must be known again. We cannot interfere in their world anymore because of what happened. It must not happen again. Now it is time for our power to be passed on!" almost angrily said the first shadowy female figure.

"But be-beloved a mortal." argued and disabilvity said the second shadowy male figure.

" He will not be mortal any longer, After the binding of blood beloved. "said the shadowy female with anger surfacing.

"This is nonsense sister!/I will not allow it!" said both the second shadowy female and second shadowy male both at the same time, one with disbelief and the other rage.

" Sister," inteuputed the first shadowy male figure," it is almost time. The one who killed for revenge and vengeance for a better world in his own mind, with him the ruler. But has now lost sight and kills for only fun and thinks of it as a game. The one most if not all mortals believe above us, has come to kill one of our blood, one of the last, and now youngest of our blood. With his mother as the only one but him with our blood, but she is soon to die. The one that was trusted, has finally shown his true colors and has told. But not without caution for he has left another to be blamed, and pay his price unwillingly. Father shall die first, for his wife and child, just to save and gain precious time. Of which there is barley any left. Mother second to die, for she will not let an innocent die, his prophesized destroyer, our descendent, her son. The third to fall shall be the last to fall this sacred night of Hallows Eve. Fall to his all but forgotten curse, known by few but feared by many. This curse shall not let him die but to become a shadow of his former self. He shall live with no body for years but shall rise again by their savior's, our decedent's blood.

"It is time to make your chose. Beloved, sister, brother chose wisely. For what you chose will change fate and I for one will not let what brother has seen happen. I will not let our family be known by what we had the chose to change, but did not. Our family shall be known by our power over both the light and dark. Not as servants of the light. We shall be known by power not by servitude. The Bijuu, Kami, Hades, and Susanoo have already decided to have him by passage of their blood be their heir, and more have yet to decide." The first shadowy female told them.

" Sister I know what you say is true, as well as that he holds all of our blood. I shall agree to make him be my heir and for our power to once again be known. They might have learned to live without the gods, goddesses, demons, and angels but the time has come for them to learn to fear us once again. We may not be able to go down to earth on any day but this. But our heir will be able to and shall pass our judgment on them for their sins once again." the dreamily shadowy male now partly serious sounding male said.

"I know what both of you say is true. Also I wish for an heir, but sister, beloved. His life is his own but we are doing now is choosing, changing it for him. I know what I am about to say is wrong and selfish, but I cannot find it in myself to care anymore. I also wish for him to be my heir." sadly and almost mournfully said the second female figure. Her dark brown eyes diming in sadness.

" Beloved, I know that if I say no anyways. You will find a way anyways. Plus with brother and sister taking your side. It will only be a matter of time before, I join you three anyways so I will just make it easier for myself and all alone. I way want an heir but he will have to prove himself to me before I stop thinking of him as a way only to power. And for that to happen he must first show the darkness of his soul and see the death of a comrade to show that he can survive." darkly said the second shadowy male figure. His red eyes lighting up in anticipation of what is to come.

" So it be beloved," said the first female figure " so it be."

" Sister time is of the essence, we shall begin shortly." said the first shadowy male figure."Beloved, sister, brother we will be right over the little one, our heir in a few seconds then we shall do the ritual to make him ours. But beware it will not be complete until his fithteenth birthday. Now let us begin."

**Around Thirteen and a Half Years Earlier Hallows Eve, **

**Godrick's Hallow**

During that time godricks Hallow had fallen down and Harry James Potter did not yet know as he slept from a curse that took everyone's life but his own but had instead of killing him had torn the casters soul from their body. And would for years never know about what was going to happen very soon. And that it was going to change his life forever.

Just then a chanting that could only be hearedby him, gods, goddesses, demons, angels, and its castors started. "Αίμα του αίματος, ο γιος του γιου, σάρκα της σάρκας, ακούω μου τώρα ας αυτό ένας από μας αξιοπρεπούς κρατήστε το χέρι μας, είναι πλέον κληρονόμο μας, εμείς είμαστε εκείνοι του φωτός και σκοτάδι αναγκασμένοι να ποτέ τα πόδια στη γη. Αφήστε τον να μας οδηγό κάθε βράδυ ως ο έντιμος πτώση και αποκτήσει τους αμαρτωλούς, μου ο ίδιος να τους δώσουμε και δείξτε τους wraith μας, το wraith του όλες τις ξεχασμένες immortals, ας τον Δείξτε τους ίσως μας! (Blood of blood, son of son, flesh of flesh, hear me now let this one of our decent hold our power, become our heir, we are ones of light and dark forced to never walk the earth. Let him be our guide every night as the honorable fall and the sinners gain, my he give them and show them our wraith, the wraith of all the forgotten immortals, let him show them our might!)" Then there was a golden light gone as fast as it came and young Harry slept on never knowing what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Forgotten Immortal Champion **_

_**History has already been foretold but can always be changed. Changed by the slightest breeze, a different chose, a different path, a truth found, betrayals made, a god, a fathers chose, a past found. As you see many things are about to change for a little one. A little one's whose life can mean life or death for a fallen immortal, a medaling man whose mistakes still haunt him and a tricky spy. But who will win? Who will lose? Whose side shall he choose... light... dark... or a side all of his own? A side that might or even will even mean are end... the end of all gods, demons, and angels.**_

**July 21**

**Privet Drive House number four**

**4:35 am**

In a medium size, plain muggel home. Our hero, Harry James Potter sleeps, thrashing and turning in his bed as if enticed by a horrible nightmare. His legs tangled in the covers. An unrestful, sorrowful and an unearthly look of rage that can only be quenched by blood covers his sleeping face. A look no one yet a child should ever have on their face while they sleep. Even when awake that look should never be seen by anyone let alone worn. But this nightmare was no normal nightmare. It is a sad, bloody memories, his memories of the night his godfather, Sirius Orion Black, the only man he would ever even think to call a father died.

His death was no normal death. Sirius was killed in battle trying to save him. He, Sirius Orion Black succeeded, but at a price and that price was his life. The one who killed him was of his blood, his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, a death eater, a servant of Voldemort, one of the inner circle of death eaters.

She killed him by sending him through the veil, the veil of death. Few beings know that the veil is called the veil of death at all but the reason why it is called the veil of death is an even greater secret. ... The veil is known as the veil of death because any one any being who go through the veil, without a Brocken soul (a hororcuse) will die, even the gods are not spared. Even with a horocuse it is not certain that you will live, for your soul will have to find a way back, to a or one of its containers/ container, to even survive. Let alone to get a or even their body back. Too get their body or if their body was destroyed, they would have to do a forbidden, dark, even cruel ritual to even get it back or make a new one if necessary. This horrible ritual is frowned upon because because of its cruelty by both demon and angels alike for what must be done for it. Even the buuji are said to frown upon this ritual for its disrespect to both the dead and living. Unfortunately Harry Potter, witnessed such an as act, the Buuji were in a rage for weeks quote 'How dare that little - little human! No he's not even human he is just scum that is not even worthy of liking the grim off of my boots! How dare he do that to my descendent, the one who will show our unfathomable, unearthly, vicious rage to those lowly mortals! He made him be an unwilling pawn in that filthy ritual. How dare he!' unquote. He made him play or become the blood of the enemy in that dark, forbidden, cruel ritual.

Just after he sees that women, that death eater, that monster kill Sirius, his loving godfather, one of the few to ever show him kindness, let alone any type of love. His body bolts up from the bed, covered in sweat. He had just awaken from anther bitter-sweet memories, a memories he wishes could just be laid forgotten, but he knows it never will. It haunts just too much to be forgotten and he doesn't even know if he even wants those events to become forgotten to him. for even though he does not even know it his demon blood calls for vengeance on his godfather's death and that it shall only be paid in the price of her life blood.

"Sirius" harry whispers in an almost inhalable whisper " I am so sorry. Please forgive me " and then falls back into an unrestful sleep until he awakens again hours later.

**7:01 am**

Just as the sun had risen hours ago. Harry was starting to awaken from his unrestful nightmare filled sleep. As if by command two deep emerald green, killing curse Avada Kedavra green eyes opened instantly. It was as if he knew today was going to be the day everything changed.

As if to break the fragile peace surrounding him today at this time, someone starts shoughting. " Boy get up!" shrieked Aunt Petunia " breakfast isn't going to make its self!"

"Coming aunt petunia." yelled harry. "oh what would you do if you all had to make your own food. It would be the end of the world wouldn't it. With no one to feed you and keep you from dying of starvation." Harry muttered to himself as he made his deced down the stairs to his horrid family, to just make them some breakfast.

After Harry made breakfast for them all and Dudley eating more than Ron ever could at one setting. They parted ways after giving harry direct orders to weed and water the garden and well as clean out the attic. Dudley to go terrorize the naborhood with his parents so obese to all that was happening, thinking he was going off for tea at one of his friends houses. Vermin and petunia going to London to go get some new things for Dudley. With harry going to go start on his chores.

But before they left uncle Vermin told harry " No funny business go it. Or no meals for a week!"

**Privet Drive House number four's garden**

**10:00 am**

One thing his family never knew or will know, is that Harry love to garden but he knew from even a young age that if they ever knew they would take it away from him. You might wonder why harry even likes to garden any ways the answer to that question is fairly simple. to him it's that it calms him and lets his mind wonder while to us we know it is from some of his heritage Gobi the five tailed demon dog.

This time when he was gardening he thought over what has happened so far in his fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts. Forth year with tournament he was entered in the goblet of fire by Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Alastor Moody also known by _mad eye moody._ He would never forget how Cedric died by Voldemort's decision let alone what Crouch said

"_If there's something I hate more than any other, it's a Death Eater who walked free. They turned their backs on my master when he needed them most. I expected him to punish them. I expected him to torture them. Tell me he hurt them, Harry... Tell me he told them that I, I alone remained faithful... Prepared to risk everything to deliver to him the one thing he wanted above all... You._"

It still haunts him in his dreams time to time of what he said, it was as if he was pleading with him to just tell him he was not forgotten and was still treasured by Voldemort. Its showed him everyone just wanted to be treasured and never forgotten, he didn't want to be forgotten again by Voldemort like his father had forgotten him.

Fifth year with Umbridge as he members it was horrible. Harry thought as he pulled out another weed. I should have known from the beginning when she interrupted Dumbledore at the begin of the year last year. How could I have ignored the signs until it was too late last year"

"_Hem-Hem... Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. [...] The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!_"

The whole year was a mess. First I was given detentions to write lines with a blood quill. Then kicked off of Quidditch. My friends were called mud-bloods and blood traitors just because of who they are and just of doing what they thought was right in this world. D.A. had a traitor in or mists and we were found out and hunted down like dogs. Dumbledore had to leave because of me and all my foolish mistakes I've made, with Hagrid close to flow. McGonagall was attacked from behind by for coward hidden under the darkness of night. Sirius was killed because I was stupid enough to think that he was capture and led him to his unfutune and early demise.

Just as harry finished with the garden his face did not look as if it was his own. It looked like a man's face who had lost everything he ever cared about in war, it was so full of sorrow and aguish. Yet it looked as if he was a demon with all the anger and hatred channeled in his eyes. Hidden just beneath the surface not to be found unless that his eyes were looking straight towards you Dung was unfortunate to find out. As he ran to get out of there out of his sight. While he was running his mind made a very primal desire to never get harry angry at him again and to put back all the things he had left that he stole from Sirius back into number 13 Grimmwalds place. When he left he never cared to think about leaving Harry alone not under watch of The Order of the Phoenix for over ten hours.

**Privet Drive House number four's attic**

**11:15 am**

" I don't get how they could get this place messy when Aunt Petunia is a neat freak but I guess they proved me wrong" harry complained to himself as he cleaned out the attic putting all of dudlys things that are broken or he hasn't used for years in cardboard boxes to set a light to show that they are not needed anymore.

As Harry was going though the last few piles of boxes he found a dark red almost crimson red trunk with a** Ukrainian Ironbelly** circling around the trunk with the head as the lock with rubies as its eyes, it looked to him as if it would only open up with blood. the most surprising thing is that it has his mother's name on it right under the dragons head. Thinking that his aunt would have destroyed or sold it years ago he guessed that the trunk had anti theft and tracking charms on it. Thinking that it wouldn't hurt to try opening the trunk, Harry brought his right hand down to the dragon's mouth. to his surprise the dragon picked his hand and glowed a stunning silver and opened.

Inside the first thing he saw was a note.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I have died, your father is most probably dead too. I have to say I'm so sorry Harry. Hopefully I'm wrong and James is still alive and with you. Well anyways this is my one and only trunk. You might be wondering how this can be my only trunk, well Harry my family is apparently a long line of squibs and this was my ancestors trunk. It was passed down to me many years ago because I am a witch. Also so you know our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew and not Sirius, incase Dumbledore died after all he is the only one other than us four who knows who the secret keeper is._

_Your loving mother,_

_Lily Potter nee Evans _

All of a sudden Harry noticed that all the pain and mysteries, deaths he has seen and witnessed, the challenges he has ever faced were all because of him, all because of Dumbledore. He finally realized he was a pawn almost a king being used by a chess master against anther chess master, his life was just a game.

" no more, no longer " growled out Harry to his self venom infecting his words to the core make it sound as if there was only pure hate in his words. But it was not so sorrow was etched in each word. his eyes flash back and forth to an unearthly green and his killing curse green eyes each filled with unholy rage and devastating sorrow.

Ten minutes harry put his anger and sorrow away to see what was in his mother's now his truck. Inside was a mirage of instruments on top. The trunk must have been bottom less. To name just a few instruments there was a golden hand harp with pure silver strings, a dark, deep, almost black, brown violin with a Hebridean Black winding up its way to the to top of the violin then going down so the head is centimeters from the hole in the instrument the stings an onyx block with the bow in the same design, and finally a dark mahogany guitar with a black grim puppy with grey eyes on the back, the strings a dull grey.

"Sirius" I uttered almost soundlessly. Just then I decided Dumbledore needed to pay, he was going to pay. As I started putting my things away deciding to look through it all later and finished cleaning the attic.

Once Harry was finished, he took his new truck and starter the trek back to his room. When he got there, there was a regular owl sitting on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Forgotten Immortal Champion **_

_**History has already been foretold but can always be changed. Changed by the slightest breeze, a different chose, a different path, a truth found, betrayals made, a god, a fathers chose, a past found. As you see many things are about to change for a little one. A little one's whose life can mean life or death for a fallen immortal, a medaling man whose mistakes still haunt him and a tricky spy. But who will win? Who will lose? Whose side shall he choose... light... dark... or a side all of his own? A side that might or even will even mean are end... the end of all gods, demons, and angels.**_

**privet drive house number four second bedroom Harry's room**

Right there on Harry's bed waiting for him was an owl. On further exception it looked like it was a regular gray horned owl, but harry knew it was not for there were very small differences almost or even unnoticeable to the human eye. Only someone or something with a very strong demon's blood running through their veins could notice all of these tiny differences. The tail feathers almost formed the pattern of an Egyptian pyramid, with the tail feathers being only one millimeter apart in height of the feather. With the longest of the nine total tail feathers being five point six centimeters tall and the shortest being five point one centimeters tall. silver eyes that almost copied the moons beauty on a cloudless night almost hid even to his eyes shining dark crimson red specks that looked like fresh spilled blood, spilled on fresh white snow. beak so dark it looked almost like an unholy, dark and tainted onyx black. Its claws curved very slightly coming to an almost deadly point.

But harry was not afraid of the bird he was compelled towards it. "Cain" the word just slipped from his lips just as if he was greeting an old friend. Just as he said that name word, that name the owl lifted off into the air and sat down on Harry's shoulder. Looking at him, questioning him on how he just knew that name. " Oh I'm so sorry, it just slipped!" quickly said harry flustered.

Just right and then Harry finally noticed that on the bird's (owl's) right leg was a dark golden brown envelope with Gringott's seal on it. "Oh you have a letter for me?" Almost as if to say yes the owl stuck out its leg to him. Offering to him the letter he had carried all this way for him, to him. As soon as the owl gave its loud to harry, it took off, off into the sky high above.

Seeing the owl go off into the sky, Harry felt his chest titan all of a sudden. His hand went straight above his heart on his cousin's old torn, worn out closes. Hand clenching into a claw, his short nails tearing, breaking the shirt on his chest. Angry red marks on his chest right above his own beating hear, with all off this happening just below his clawed hand. As he sees the owl fly out of sight above the air born clouds, he draws his crimson red blood. Those once angry red marks he made just a while ago on his pale skin now drain his own crimson life blood over his now blood stained nails and finger pads, as it becomes a crimson, slowly, steady flowing river of blood down his pale chest. On his face he holds a look of unspoken sorrow that is softly tinted with his unearthly anger and another almost hidden emotion that he only felt so long ago when he saw another child or teenager with a parent or guardian helping them up when they fall down, showing and showering them with praise no matter what, acting like they even love them even when they know that they don't, showing them that they even care that they are even among the living that they are alive. But he has not felt this emotion, this jealousy years ago. for he learned many years ago that no one will ever care. No one else has ever cared since his parents death except for one who's soul is no long on this plain of existence. And that no one will ever care again for when he let Sirius in and he died it felt like his heart was being torn in two. So in the end he has finally learned that this will never change no matter he wishes it was not true for the fates have condemned his him and him alone to this life, this never ending existence of pain and sorrow.

'Soon I shall be free' Harry thought as he turned away from the window a lone tear trailing down his cheek.

Once Harry had calmed down enough he turned his attention back to the letter in his hand.' Why would Gringotts send me a letter?' Harry thought to himself as he unfolded his letter.

As soon as the letter was opened a small black and white necklace fell out. But harry did not notice for he was to incited by his letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We at Gringotts would like to offer our coalesce for the death of your godfather Sirius Orion Black. The reading of his will, will take place on the twenty-ninth of July at eight am. We have sent an item of your inheritance for you if you wish to be brought immediately to Gringotts. As the main benefiter from the will and most important we wish for you to be intendance . The reason we have for sending you a portkey is because your so called magical guardian Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has been trying to take your place at the will reading. If you wish for him to take your place send us a letter with you stating that you approve of this transaction sighed with your name at the bottom with a blood quill. To activate the portkey say the saying ' We solemnly swear we are up to no good '. Once you arrive we shall return the necklace to how it once was. Good day Mr. Potter.

May you riches flow,

Head of Gringotts,

King Ranok

Harry was in a maelstrom of his own emotions. Painful sorrow, unearthly rage, slight betrayal, and confusion.

"Dumbledore" Harry whispered to himself with so much anger that even demons would tremble in fear. "your blood is mine!" As he uttered those last few words his emerald green eyes flashed to a killing curse green with sparks of heavenly gold and demon red sparkling with an unholy light. But as soon as it came it was gone.

'Wait' Harry thought 'what necklace?'. Then Harry looked down to the floor and there and behold was the necklace.

"Wow." said harry amazed yet stunned at its beauty as he picked the necklace and looked it over. It was a pure dark onyx black that sucked in the all the surrounding light chocker. The band of the necklace was two and a hafe centimeters wide and one and one and a hafe centimeters thick . White as angel feathers, round, stunning diamonds that reflect even the smallest amount of light being one centimeter in diameter. Diamonds being straight in the middle of the band every diamond was one centimeter away from the last but were at least two centimeters if not more from the pure white clasps. The yin and yang pendant hung right in the middle of the necklace hung one centimeter down by a small silver hoop and all diamonds were at least one and a hafe centimeters away from the yin and yang pendant.

"Sirius" Harry said mournfully becoming morning into a rage as he went on till there was no more sadness and all that was left was his unthinkable and unknowable rage in his voice. " I'm so sorry. You died for me and I lived. But I intend to repay this dept that has been made, made on my name and my name alone. All those that have wronged you shall perish by my power and my will alone!" And with that final word he clasped the beautiful necklace to his neck. Unknowingly making a demon's vow to take his vengeance on those who are the reason for Sirius's death. Bellitrix, Voldemort, and Dumbledore.

The funny thing about a demon's oath is that it makes the caster ( the one who casted ) the oath do anything to complete it even if it means death. the funny thing about this particular oath in that is usually makes the caster spiral down wards into insanity. Insanity will only happen to the caster if they fail to complete what they called vengeance on. Oaths like this are only used in great anger and or great desperation : for they will make the caster both stronger and more intelligent. But his ( Harry's ) god blood will make the oaths side effects ( all of them ) much stronger. One extra side effect from his god's blood is that it will make it so that he will not just try to kill the condemned ( in his mind ) like a regular demon would but he would wait and lure them in making himself much more deadly. By playing in the shadows as he will no one not on his side is safe any longer.

S S 

**hey everyone this is verner2 **

**sorry darkserpentcat for not ansering sooner but there will be a vote on who Harry should be with**

**Hermione **

**Draco**

**Snape**

**Luna **

**Fred**

**George**

**Padma**

**Parvati**

**Female OC**

**Male OC**

**Please give me any ideas for who's heir Harry should be!**

**verner2 out**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Forgotten Immortal Champion **_

_**History has already been foretold but can always be changed. Changed by the slightest breeze, a different chose, a different path, a truth found, betrayals made, a god, a fathers chose, a past found. As you see many things are about to change for a little one. A little one's whose life can mean life or death for a fallen immortal, a medaling man whose mistakes still haunt him and a tricky spy. But who will win? Who will lose? Whose side shall he choose... light... dark... or a side all of his own? A side that might or even will even mean are end... the end of all gods, demons, and angels.**_

**privet drive house number four second bedroom Harry's room**

**12:01 pm.**

After the owl had left and harry had made his vow. He went through his once mother's now his trunk. And found out there were many more compartment then the first one, there being six in all. With one of the compartments being completely empty, void of anything so harry got the right idea to put all off his school and magical items in the age old trunk and this is where we start off.

" Might as well get started before the Dursleys get home and get the idea in their heads to burn anything if not all of my stuff for it not being normal." Harry muttered to himself both mournfully and sarcastically somehow at the same time.

Just as Harry was going threw his stuff deciding what to junk and what to keep. A Hogwarts owl flew thought the window and right to him. With a letter in a familiar scribble of one condemned headmaster on it. " Oh to joy just what I wanted word of wisdom from a have dead coot with already one leg in the grave. that is the reason for Sirius's death. " Harry mumbled ranted as he took the burden letter from the proud looking barn owl. Deciding to read the letter then respond as fast as he could so then he could get back to packing.

Dear harry,

My boy, I'm sorry that I could not stop those filthy goblins from sending that letter to you. I know it must have upset you. But they wouldn't listen. Don't worry though being you headmaster I have found a way to help you out of this mess that these goblins have put you in. For I know that you would never want to own anything of Sirius's because it would give you horrible guilt and nightmares. Don't worry though the money and heirlooms Sirius would have given you will be used to help fund the Order o the Phoenix and the war effort against Voldemort as well as help support members and their families. All you need to do is send back with this owl is a message saying ' I Harry James Potter hereby give Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the power in my steed to take my place at the will reading of Sirius Orion Black to take my place and use all finances and heirlooms at his pleaser' in your blood. I hope and know that you will do what is for the greater good my boy.

Yours truly,

Headmaster of Hogwarts school of sorcery and witch craft,

Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Harry didn't know whether to feel insulted that Dumbledore thought him this dense, freaked out that an old man was flirting with him, angry that Dumb as a door tried to trick him, feel sad that his condemned thought him so weak for it would just end up as an easy kill or confused and scared that Hogwarts had a little kid to teenagers rapist as a headmaster. ' Maybe that's why he works at a school full of innocent children, gives out free candy and why Snape is so uncomfortable around dumb as a door... ' " Bad images, very bad images " Harry muttered to himself as decided to feel sick instead of all the above.

' I'm just going to write him now and try to get those disturbing images out of my head ' Harry thought to himself as he took out a quill and a piece of paper out and wrote back to Dumb as a door. ' Might as well make it seem as real as possible, until I turn the tables by doing one last thing and that will be by going to the will reading. Ah well my time to play with my pray will come soon enough '

Dear Headmaster Dumb as a door,

I will not be giving you the option to steal anything of mine nor my godfather scene you are the reason for his death.

Your soon to be killer,

Harry James bloody Potter

"I'm going to have to redo it now aren't I or get in trouble for letting my future plans be known" Harry moaned to the barn owl who was looking at the letter and nodded his head. Several letters later.

**12:34 pm**

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Thank-you for your concern and offer. But I think I will go or not even show up at all because of the threat of Voldemort. And I wouldn't be able to keep myself from asking what if. So thank-you for the offer once again. Also how areHermione and Ron doing? I haven't heard from him all summer

Yours truly,

Harry James Potter

"Is this good enough now" Harry asked the owl with papers scattering the floor as if to answer the barn owl stuck out it's leg ready to take flight once more.

As the owl left threw the open window Harry darkly thought ' Well, well dumb as a door, not everything went according to plan for you scene Hermione wrote to me this summer but stopped a little after the first time you ( Dumbledore also known as Dumb as a door ) almost caught her, with the twins, Bill, Charlie, Luna, and most of the D. A. ( well all the D. A. but Ginny and Ron ). '

" Might as well get started on packing my trunk again " Harry said aloud to himself.

While packing his new trunk harry got rid of all the second year defense against the dark arts ( D. A. D. A. from now on ok ) all by that year's D. A. D. A. teacher Gilderoy Lockheart ( the biggest faker in the world now in intensive care ) ' I don't need anything written by an idiot. ' Harry thought in anger at Dumbledore for choosing such an incompetent teacher.

His fifth year D. A. D. A. were quick to fallow his second years " I hate that bitch. " Harry said to himself aloud.

Next to fallow was the 'Potter stinks' and 'Support Cedric Diggory, the **real** Hogwarts champion' made by or rather handed out by Draco Malfoy. ' This was pretty good spell work, but I really hate the Potter stinks part. Though Cedric was a Hogwarts Champion so was I... His whole death was unnecessary. It only happened because of me, because of who I am, what I am and what I have done. The reason for his death was all because of me ' Harry thought mournfully.

" Sirius " Harry said as he was putting in one last item in, the broken mirror Sirius had given him before he left back to Hogwarts after Christmas break. " Once more I shall say ... I am sorry. And you shall once more have vengeance. Vengeance on those who are the ones that have caused your death. May the gods have mercy on my soul for what I am going to do. For I know that i will do something stupid again. " As the mirror was put down into the trunk and closed. He looked up into the sky. " Please try to just tell me that I am doing what is right. And keep me from the path that shall lead me to my death till my dept in paid to you. Παρακαλούμε Οδηγός μου μία περισσότερο χρόνο Sirius ( Please guide me one more time Sirius ). Harry said somehow slipping into a language he never knew how to speak Greek.

S S 

**hey everyone this is verner2 ****and some votes are in with ... **

**Hermione **

**Draco**

**Snape**

**Luna **

**Fred**

**George**

**Padma**

**Parvati**

**Female OC**

**Male OC - 1**

**Daphne - 1**

**And happy new year! Keep voting.**


End file.
